Kubota Nanami
|image = |caption = Kubota Nanami, June 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = |acts = Onigokko, Negaigoto, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local Shizuoka idol groups Onigokko and Negaigoto under the stage name Ichikawa Nana (市川奈々). Biography Early Life Kubota Nanami was born on July 23, 2004 in Chiba, Japan. 2017 On July 6, Kubota graduated from Negaigoto. In late 2017, Kubota took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Kubota accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kubota was introduced alongside Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru and Matsubara Yuriya at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10,"ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. where they performed a dance cover of Jealousy Jealousy together. 2018 From February 22 to March 3, Kubota performed in the 2018 revival of the musical Nettai Danshi, which starred Yajima Maimi as the lead."「熱帯男子」ビジュアル解禁、日替わり島民ゲストに初演キャストら" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-12-31. Personal Life Education= As of April 2018, Kubota is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Kubota's given name, Nanami, means "seven" (七; nana) and "sea" (海; mi). |-|Nicknames= *'Nanacchi' (ななっち): . Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) *'Stage Name:' Ichikawa Nana (市川奈々) *'Nickname:' Nanacchi (ななっち) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member *'Onigokko Member Color:' Blue *'Negaigoto Member Color:' Pink *'Other groups:' **Onigokko (2016) **Negaigoto (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Hair styling, Dance *'Hobbies:' Reading shoujo manga *'Charm Point:' Her cute bangs *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop (Hello! Project) *'Favorite Sports:' Dance and Badminton *'Motto:' "Once in a lifetime" (一期一会) *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Michishige Sayumi Works Theater *2018 Nettai Danshi Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei with no hesitation at all. *She stated that she think she's similar to former Morning Musume member Michishige Sayumi because she believes she's cute. She thinks she has a cute character like her. *She loves to dance in the mirror and do hair and makeup. *She was a bit nervous with her intro at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~. *She shares her birthday with former Ice Creamusume member Zhong An Qi. See Also *Gallery:Kubota Nanami *List:Kubota Nanami Discography Featured In *List:Kubota Nanami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former local idols Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Pink Member Color Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school